If I could have you forever
by Fitz-Sempai
Summary: After half a month after Naomi and the rest of her friends that survived Heavenly Host returned home Naomi is struck with guilt and depression, and some how wakes up to see Seiko and everyone else fine in class after being after a car accident while walking to school. Although happy to see her, Seiko defiantly is hiding something.
1. Chapter 1

It was another day in another long and depressing week for Naomi. It's been half a month since the charm incident with her friends; since Seiko died. She still hasn't accepted her friends deaths, and it's been an emotional roller coaster for her everyday to know her friends were gone from this world and only weeks ago had everything been fine, and now only Ayumi, Kishinuma, Yuka, Satoshi, and herself remembered anything about their dead friends. And today as she walked to school she stopped at the end of the road where her and Seiko would meet up at to walk together(hand in hand sometimes) to go to school. She looked at her watch realising she would be late, and preceded walking without really caring or paying much attention to anything but her own sorrow.

She heard something coming at her to her left, and saw bright headlights come at her. She panicked and thought she should jump aside, move, do **something ** to save herself, but before she could do anything pain rushed through her entire body and all she heard was the squealing of the tiers up ahead her bloody heap of a body. She thinks she heard a car door open and possibly someone on the phone, but couldn't be sure. Everything she heard sounded clouded she might just die then and there to make the pain go then turned to black.

_Hm? Someone is...shaking me._

"Naomi~!"

_**S-Seiko's voice? **_Naomi now bolted her head up and saw a happy faced Seiko gently trying to wake her up. "Oh Seiko!" She grabbed Seiko's shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug. Tears started streaming down her face and Seiko pulled her she noticed her surroundings were not Heavenly Host or a hospital bed as she thought it might be, but it was her classroom. With and the others. Everyone that died was there. Morishige, Suzumoto, Yui; and the most important to her of all, Seiko.

"Naomi, Seiko do you need a moment outside?" Mrs. Yui asked

_**Y-Yui! **__Shes alive too! _Naomi mind was rushing and she looked around the classroom realising everyone was there. She was confused as Seiko noded, took hold of her hand and lead them outside the classroom Seiko gave Naomi a worrying look and asked "What happened back there Naomi? You were just snoring away all cute and stuff and then…" She trailed off knowing she already knew the rest of what happened.

"I-I don't know. It's hard to explain, but...I guess it was all just a dream. But it felt so real" She whispered the last part to herself hoping that it really was that way. She felt a Seiko put a hand on her shoulder, and looked up at her. "It's okay, Naomi." Hearing Seiko say that made her think about Seiko's text forgiving her for cutting her life short back in Heavenly Host.

"Seiko…." She hugged her friend, and hoped it was not for the last time. _That's weird, isn't Seiko taller than this? _Looking down she saw her friend bent down with her face pressed up against her large breasts. "S-Seiko!"

"ooo~ I've been thinking about these all morning N-" Seiko's parade was suddenly cut short by the door opening. Naomi Slowly turned her head in shock as she saw Kishinuma slowly shut the door.

"I think they need some more time out there ." Kishinuma said after closing the door.

"Is Naomi alright?" Ayumi asked.

"More than alright."

"huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you want me to walk you home Naomi?" Seiko asked after school had let out for the day.

"Oh, are you sure, Seiko?" She put her arm around Naomi's neck causing her to stagger a bit. "Of course! Why wouldn't I want to make sure that ass of yours got home safely?!" Naomi laughed, blushing but then noticed the faintest of bruise around Seiko's neck.

"S-Seiko...your n-" Before she could finish Seiko put an index finger on Naomi's lips. _There so soft_. she thought, _Now only if it could be this way for ever, my sweet sweet Naomi..._"There's...something I need to talk to you about." Saiko said in such a low and sad whisper she seemed almost frail at the moment. "Tomorrow is a Saturday, so could you possibly meet me at the local park?...At noon?" The smile she carried was obviously fake.

"Of course, but what is this all about?" Naomi's mind raced about all the things that happened at Heavenly Host, and wondered if there was any possibility that this Seiko knew anything about it. But that was ridiculous, right?Seiko just shook her head replying, "You'll find out tomorrow. Now lets head home!" Naomi smiled and took hold of Seiko's hand letting all her worries wash away for the time being as they both happily began the long walk home.

Later when she got home and Seiko had waved her goodbye, she contemplated asking her mom about the night she came home late because of the incident. But she decided against it, deciding that if she did remember then it would do her no good. "I guess I'll go to bed." She plummeted onto her soft bed and lost her thoughts in Seiko and the others.

"Seiko, oh Seiko!" Naomi laughed as Seiko tickled her. They were cuddled up close together in Naomi's twin sized bed with no where for Naomi to run. "Stop! That tickles!" She gasped for air but suddenly what was so fun a second ago turned into agonizing pain.

"No! Seiko stop it! That hurts!"

"But Naomiiiiii! IIsn't that what you wanted after the way you killed me? And to think I had actually loved you!" Her voice seemed to get deeper and even more menacing with each passing second.

Naomi forced herself to look next to her and saw Seiko with the noose still around her neck, the rope dragging to the floor. Naomi sat up. "No! That not true! I don't want to die, I want us to be together because I-I…" Her bottom lip quivered looking at Seiko's rotting skin. "I-"

With a gasp Naomi woke up panting. She quickly checked her phone for the time. It read _10:00AM _.She got out of bed and got ready for her date with Seiko. She chuckled a little bit at the thought of being on a date with Seiko. It made her feel better about her nightmare, but what does it mean?


	3. Chapter 3: Ending

Seiko was sitting on the bench her left leg bouncing up and down nervously. "Hey Seiko."

"Huh? Oh, Naomi!" She smiled nervously. "Naomi I have...To tell you something before you go back."

"You mean…. home? Well I just got here I thought that maybe we could-" Seiko cut her off making Naomi jump. "Naomi!" Naomi tilted her head to one side and stared at Seiko. She had no idea what she was talking about or why she cut her off so harshly. She just wanted to stay with Seiko in where ever this was. She finally realized her feelings for Seiko and she didn't want to throw them away so easily.

"No...I'm sorry for making you go back Naomi, but you see I had no choice! I really don't have control over my actions anymore.. I thought you were safe, that I couldn't get to you." By this point Seiko stood up and placed a gentle hand on Naomi's cheek. "But I did and a apart of me that still had some sense left realized what that meant, what I was bound to so and i was scared, so scared about what I might do." Tears started to prick at the corners of her eyes. "I just wanted you to know I don't want to bring you back Host has corrupted me and with what's left of me I wanted to tell you.."

"Seiko no! You're lying! Don't say it! Please lets just be here together, it doesn't have to be this, way does it?" Seiko shook her head "I love you, never forget that." Seiko kissed Naomi gently on her lips, and everything started to change and fall away.

Naomi fell on to the hard wood floor of Heavenly host as she stared up at the girl she still skin was rotten as she smiled down at Naomi. She stood up too and fearfully tried to approach her. "I'm sorry."

"You honestly thought that you could just leave me after what you did? Say sorry? I want you all to myself after that. I loved you!" Seiko forced her into a hug and dug painfully at Naomi's shoulders. As Naomi grimaced in pain she chuckled, but she stopped and jumped away from her. "What was that!?" Seiko asked alarmed "No! You're suppose to be dead!"

"W-what?" But then she heard a soft beep like a heart monitor. Everything started to fade away and she knew what she was talking about now. She was alive. She squeezed her eyes shut and hugged Seiko even though her shoulder burned with pain from their last embrace. "I love you too." She just had to say it back, and she swear she felt Seiko's cheeks get just the slightest bit wet. She woke up in a dark room with a pain in her head, and a steady beeping next to her.


End file.
